


New Notification

by lucycourageous



Category: Legally Blonde - All Media Types, Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Happy Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Vaginal Fingering, married emmett and elle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucycourageous/pseuds/lucycourageous
Summary: Elle sometimes sends Emmett photos from home while he's at work. Not usually naked ones, though.
Relationships: Emmett Forrest/Elle Woods
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	New Notification

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse and no explanation.

_Elle Woods sent a photo._

Emmett glanced absentmindedly at the notification, letting the voices of his colleagues fade into the background for a moment. Elle must be home. 

They normally arrived back around the same time, so on the rare occasion that she got home before him, she almost always sent a picture to let him know. Usually, it was a photo of Bruiser sitting expectantly in front of his food bowl, or a smiling selfie, or maybe a new impulse buy she’d picked up on her way home from the office and couldn’t wait to show him. 

Looking at her name on the screen, Emmett was surprised to find his chest tightening with a powerful stab of bittersweet longing. Work had been ridiculously busy recently and this meeting was dragging on for far longer than it needed to; he should have been on his way home an hour ago. All of a sudden, the only thing he wanted in the world was to be home with Elle, the two of them squeezed onto their couch while she told him about her day. 

Trying his best to be surreptitious, he slid his phone along the table so it was hidden behind his open laptop. 

It was a good thing he did. 

The photo wasn’t of Bruiser or a new blouse. It was Elle, lounging cat-like on their bed in a matching set of underwear that was more see-through than not, her chin propped lazily on her hand as she smiled into the camera, her hair falling in a thick, golden sheaf over one shoulder. 

The message underneath read, _“I miss you.”_

He must have made some kind of noise, because one of the interns was looking at him curiously from across the board room table. Embarrassed, he cleared his throat, reaching for his glass of water. 

On his screen, three dots appeared under the photo. Elle must have been watching her phone, waiting for confirmation that he’d seen the picture. 

Emmett swallowed his water nervously as he watched her type. He knew that whatever she wrote would most likely ruin any chance he had of surviving the rest of this meeting with his dignity intact, but he was helpless to look away. 

_“When will you be back?”_

_Not soon enough,_ he thought forlornly.

His face felt incredibly hot, so he ducked his head, pretending to study the meeting notes in front of him while he tapped out a hasty reply. 

_“Soon I hope. Looks like you have plans for the evening.”_

Elle’s answer came quickly. 

_“Come home and you’ll find out.”_

He wanted to groan. How was he supposed to get through the rest of this dumb meeting now? 

“Emmett? You still with us?” 

Instantly guilty at being caught, he flipped his phone over and turned his attention back to the room – the slight tightness of his suit pants made him very grateful for the large table between him and his colleagues. “Sorry, message from my wife.” 

If anyone noticed the flush in his cheeks, they made no comment. 

The meeting went on for another half an hour, and Emmett kept his eyes studiously on his laptop the entire time. Besides the fact that it was deeply unprofessional to be looking at semi-nude pictures of his wife in the middle of a meeting, he didn’t much fancy having to try and awkwardly cover his crotch with his laptop when they all stood up to leave. Thankfully, there were few things less erotic than a law firm board meeting, so the problem had more or less resolved itself by the time they were actually finished. 

Back in his office, he sped through the motions of leaving, carelessly shoving files back into his desk drawer, casting only the most cursory glance over his shoulder at his office before heading out the door. 

Just before he left the building, he sent Elle a quick text. 

_“Leaving the office now.”_

He was rewarded moments later with a second photo. In this one, Elle was standing with her back to the full-length mirror in their bedroom. He could see in the reflection that she’d taken off her bra, but she’d been careful when framing the shot to ensure that only her bare shoulders and exposed collarbone were visible from the front. 

Emmett chewed at his lip as he ran his eyes over her familiar figure, tracing the strong line of her shoulders, the soft swell of her hips, the way the warm light made her smooth skin seem to glow. God, she was beautiful. How did he get so lucky? 

_“See you soon ;)”_

With a disapproving huff, he texted her back. 

_“…You’re killing me, you know that? You’re killing your husband.”_

All he got in response was a little pink heart emoji. 

The train ride home was agonising, but at least it was quiet – thanks to his late finish, he’d missed most of the evening commuters. He wanted to spend the whole time looking at the pictures Elle had sent him, but practically, he knew that probably wasn’t going to do him any favours. Instead, he contented himself with thumbing through some slightly more innocent photos from their last vacation, a visit to Elle’s parents a couple of months ago – skipping quickly past the pictures from their many trips to the beach. 

Despite his attempt at restraint, though, he still felt restless and tingly when he finally got home, his hands itching to touch what he’d so far only been able to look at. 

“Elle? Honey?” 

“Finally!” 

He blinked as Elle came bounding down the stairs towards him. She’d put her bra back on again, but otherwise, was wearing exactly what she had been in the photos she’d sent – which was to say, not a lot. 

He had just enough time to drop his satchel and hold out his arms before she crashed into him, throwing her arms around his neck. She was warm and almost torturously soft in his arms, and thanks to her teasing earlier, his body was quick to respond to the feeling of having her pressed up against him. A little embarrassed by his own eagerness, he tried to shift his hips away from her so she wouldn’t feel that he was half hard already, but Elle just moved with him, keeping her body plastered as close as possible to his. 

It wasn’t a bad position to be in. 

“Sorry I’m so late,” he rasped, “meeting overran.” 

“You’re forgiven. I’m sorry if I distracted you at all.” Her tone was innocent enough that he might almost have bought the act – if not for the knowing gleam in her eyes, eyes that were a shade darker than normal. It was obvious that not only did she know exactly what she was doing to him, but that she was enjoying it immensely. 

He narrowed his eyes at her, “No, you’re not.” 

She grinned then, completely unashamed, “You’re right. Have you eaten?” 

This question was serious, he knew; if he said he hadn’t eaten anything yet, Elle would insist on waiting until he’d had some food. Thankfully, though, he didn’t have to disappoint her. 

“Yeah, we had some stuff during the meeting.” 

“Perfect.” 

Winding her hand around his tie, she pulled him in for a kiss. 

Emmett would be the first to admit that he hadn’t had a whole lot of experience with kissing before he and Elle got together, but he was pretty confident that no one in the entire world was as good a kisser as Elle Woods.

He was so dazed by the feeling of her tongue in his mouth, her teeth against his bottom lip, that he didn’t even notice her guiding him steadily towards the wall until his back was up against it. 

“Oh,” he said, surprised. Then Elle pushed her thigh firmly between his legs, and all he could do was groan as the pressure of her hip against his suddenly aching cock sent electricity racing down his spine. 

Evidently pleased, Elle pressed forward again in invitation, encouraging him to grind against her while she turned her head to kiss her way along his jaw and down the side of his neck. 

Emmett closed his eyes, “I must have done something really good, but I have no idea what it is.” 

He felt her smile against his skin, “Why do you say that?” 

“You don’t normally send me nudes at work.” 

“Well,” she pressed a soft, lingering kiss over his hammering pulse, “you don’t normally work so late. I had to try and get you home somehow, didn’t I?” 

“Ingenious.” 

“Thank you.” She ran her hands down his stomach, edging towards the button on his pants, and he caught his breath expectantly – but instead of undoing his pants, she just hooked her fingers playfully through his belt loops, holding him close. “Would you like me to do that more often? Send you photos of myself while you’re at the office?” 

Emmett swallowed, the heat in his groin flaring instantly hotter at the image her words conjured up: he could imagine all too well how it might feel to sit behind his desk in the middle of the day, horny and frustrated but unable to do anything about it while he looked at a picture of Elle in her underwear or naked in front of the mirror. 

Reluctantly, he shook his head, “I don’t think it would be great for my work ethic.” 

“Shame,” Elle said, standing on tiptoe to kiss his cheek, “I think it’d be kinda fun.” 

“Yeah, for you,” he retorted, his chest glowing with warmth when she laughed, even as he pretended to be indignant. 

She pouted, “But Emmett, baby, don’t you want me to have fun?” 

He eyed her for a moment, then taking her by the hand, started marching her briskly up the stairs. “That’s it, come on.” 

Elle followed him meekly enough, only to burst out into peals of delighted laughter when he bent his knees and scooped her into his arms as they reached the top. She locked her legs tight around his waist as he carried her across the landing to their bedroom, pressing her face into his neck to stifle her giggles. 

“You’re terrible.” He said dryly, laying her down on the bed. 

She grinned as she pulled him down on top of her, apparently unbothered by the fact that he still had his suit jacket and his shoes on, “Good thing you love me anyway.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” 

He kissed her neck, forgetting their play-argument almost instantly as he worked his way down her collarbone to the tops of her breasts. He loved the feeling of her body shifting beneath him. With each kiss, she pushed her hips upwards; not deliberately, like she was trying to tease him or turn him on, but like he was simply making her feel too good for her to stay still. Which was, of course, the quickest possible way to turn him on. 

He was still fully dressed and starting to get pretty warm – but the idea of letting go of her, even for the matter of seconds it would take to remove his jacket, was unthinkable. Instead, he let his hand wander to her left breast, earning himself an approving sigh from Elle as he slipped his hand beneath the fabric of her bra. He could feel her heart racing underneath his palm, heard the faint hiss of air between her teeth when he traced her nipple with the pad of his thumb. 

“Use your mouth?” He glanced up at her face, staring as she bit her lip, lifting one hand to delicately sweep his hair back from his forehead, “Please?” 

The word stuck in his brain like a siren song, half teasing, half genuine entreaty. He didn’t know what it was about Elle asking him for things, but it really was as though he was helpless to resist. Not that he particularly wanted to. 

He slid her bra strap down her shoulder and tugged the triangle of lacy fabric down and out of the way. Goosebumps sprang up on her skin at the sudden chill, and he hurried to cover her with the warmth of his hand again, squeezing her gently, lowering his head until his lips were just brushing the lush swell of her cleavage. He felt a shiver of anticipation go through her – but all he did was hover there, teasing her with soft, chaste kisses until she let out a faint huff of frustrated amusement, “Is this payback? For the photos? They weren’t even that dirty.” 

“Sure,” he said, nipping lightly at her collarbone and grinning as she squirmed, “but only because you knew they didn’t have to be.” 

She looked at him, her eyebrows lifting in faint surprise, “Huh. I guess you really are crazy about me, aren’t you.” 

“I really am.” 

Ducking his head, he closed his mouth around her nipple and sucked – and was instantly rewarded with a satisfied whimper that went straight to his cock. Hungry for more, he shifted his weight to one side so he could put his free hand between her legs, running his fingers firmly over the damp fabric of her panties. Elle moaned at once, and Emmett took a sharp breath as she pushed her hips up into his hand in another of those helpless, involuntary movements. 

Something about the sheer neediness of the action tugged at some buried instinct in the back of his brain, one which urged him to get deep inside her. It whispered that the only thing that would soothe his fevered body and the ache between his legs would be to feel her shaking with pleasure, to hear his name falling from her lips as she came apart in his arms. 

He had to get out of these clothes, right now. 

“Where are you going?” Elle asked, sounding nothing less than dismayed when he pulled reluctantly away from her and stood up. 

“Nowhere,” he said, giving her a reassuring smile as he shrugged off his jacket and tossed it in the general direction of their wardrobe, along with his tie, “just need to get these off. Too hot.” 

Appeased, she relaxed back onto the bed to watch him undress, her mouth curling upwards into a smile, “I’ll say.” 

He rolled his eyes at her and sat back down on the end of the bed to unlace his shoes. He was just kicking them off when he felt the mattress dip, and then Elle was in front of him, her sure hands reaching eagerly for his belt. 

“Let me help,” she murmured, “take your shirt off.” 

He did as he was told, fumbling with the buttons of his shirt while she went to work on his pants, trying to hurry so he could touch her again. Elle tapped his hip and he lifted himself off the bed obediently, letting her pull his pants down his legs and off, where they joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Seconds later his shirt – and Elle’s bra – followed. 

With a small noise of satisfaction that made his head feel strangely fuzzy, Elle pushed him back on the bed, crawling up after him and settling herself between his legs. Emmett could feel his pulse pounding throughout his entire body as she ran her small hands up his thighs, plucking lightly at the fabric of his boxers. 

For a moment, her eyes met his. The playful tilt of her head was all the warning he got before she leant down to nuzzle at his erection, rubbing her cheek against the bulge in his pants in a way that was almost unfairly cute – like a kitten with a favourite toy. Emmett bit his lip hard, staring blindly at the ceiling as she kissed the head of his cock through his boxers, soft and delicate and deliberately frustrating. He would happily take anything Elle would give him, and yet as the pressure and heat continued to build inside him, twisting his stomach into knots, he thought he almost would have preferred not being touched at all to this. When she put out her tongue and lapped at the wet spot on the front of his boxers, he broke. 

“Do you mind…can I take these off?” He was trying to sound cool and collected but it definitely wasn’t working: there was a faint but undeniable waver in his voice that made it sound more like he was begging than anything else. 

“Hmm.” Elle snapped the waistband of his boxers lightly against his stomach, her eyes wide and innocent, “These?” 

He groaned and let his head fall back against the bed, “God, you’re such a tease.” 

She made a disgruntled noise and suddenly his boxers were down around his ankles. Emmett shivered at the sudden sensation of cool air on his flushed cock, but before he could really feel it, Elle had wrapped her fingers tightly around him, squeezing him gently as she slid her hand up and down his length. The light touch of her palm against his hot skin felt so good he saw stars, and he couldn’t help the guttural moan that burst out of his chest. 

“I’m sorry for teasing you,” Elle murmured, ducking down to swipe her tongue over the head of his cock, and Emmett couldn’t say which affected him more: the low, throaty tone of her voice, or the silky heat of her mouth, “but I have an idea of how I can make it up to you.” Lifting her head just a little, she added, “You can make as much noise as you want, baby. I want to hear you.” 

Then she swallowed him down, one hand holding him steady while the other clutched at his thigh, her nails biting deliciously into his skin, and Emmett couldn’t even tell if he was making noise at all. All he could hear was a faint whine in his ears, and it only grew louder as Elle flattened her tongue against the underside of his cock, stroking him smoothly. 

He tried to stay still and let her set the pace but found himself lifting his hips off the bed all the same, unable to resist the impulse to get deeper into the tight warmth of her mouth. Elle didn’t seem to mind; she met him with an enthusiastic hum, sliding down his length until the tip of his dick was nudging the back of her throat and he could feel her breath fluttering lightly against his stomach. Emmett closed his eyes, letting his breath rush out in a shuddering sigh, only to snatch in a shocked gasp a second later when Elle hollowed her cheeks and sucked hard. 

“Christ. Jesus, Elle…”

She made a sound that was probably laughter, the faint vibration making her mouth feel even better, which he wouldn’t have thought was possible. He propped himself up on one elbow to look at her, and actually felt himself leak more precum into her mouth as he stared at her pink cheeks and nose, her soft lips, the graceful curve of her neck. 

He dragged his eyes away at once, but it was no good: he could picture exactly what she looked like as she started bobbing her head up and down on his cock. It was too much – he needed to stop or he was going to come in her mouth. And as appealing as that sounded right now, he didn’t want things to end that way. 

Winding his hand gently through her hair, he guided her slowly up and off his dick, letting out a sigh of mingled regret and relief when she sat back. 

“You okay, babe?” 

“Yeah,” he said, opening his arms for her. She clambered out from between his legs and lay down next to him. “I just need a second.” 

“Okay.” She turned to look at him, raising her eyebrows suggestively, “Do you want to touch me?”

He laughed, “Sure, why not.” 

Gleeful, she shimmied out of her underwear, then taking his hand, guided his palm down the length of her body, skimming between her breasts, over the curve of her stomach and down between her legs. He had to roll over on his side and prop himself up on one elbow to reach, and when he leaned down to kiss her, he could taste himself on her tongue. 

They both sighed as he ran the tips of his fingers over her; she was comfortingly warm and slick, and her lips parted easily as he stroked downwards towards her entrance, rubbing smooth circles into her clit with the pad of his thumb. Elle responded quickly and enthusiastically, with a stream of little hums and moans that she pressed into his lips like kisses. 

Smiling, he nudged her jaw with his nose until she turned her head to one side so he could put his mouth close to her ear, “Ready?” 

“Yes." Her hand came up to cradle the back of his head, holding him close to her as she spread her legs a little further apart in invitation, “Please.” 

He started with just one finger, sliding slowly into the delicious heat of her core – and trying not to think too hard about how that velvety warmth would feel around his cock. Elle whined low in her throat, the sound growing even sharper and more desperate when he curled his finger inside of her. Surrendering completely to her need, he started fucking her properly, nearly drowning in her whimpers of approval when he added a second finger. He tried to keep stroking her clit at the same time but his left thumb was a little clumsy, and soon Elle reached down and nudged him gently out of the way, letting him focus entirely on the rhythm of his thrusts while she touched herself. 

Emmett’s blood sang as her cries grew louder. He wanted to suck a hundred hickeys into her neck but knew he shouldn’t: Elle bruised like a peach and he didn’t want her to have to deal with awkward comments at work. So he put his mouth to her breast instead, pleasuring her with lips and teeth and tongue until she couldn’t stand it anymore and pulled him blindly up to her mouth for another searing kiss. 

He didn’t know how long it had been since he’d first put his hand between her legs; the only thing he was aware of was Elle. He could feel her walls squeezing tight around him every time she pushed her hips up into the air; her every moan was accompanied by the slick sound of his fingers thrusting in and out of her. His cock, which had softened slightly in the time it took to open her up, felt hot and heavy between his legs now, and he couldn’t resist grinding forward ever so slightly against Elle’s hip to try and take the edge off a little. 

“Come on, baby,” he murmured, feeling her tremble and knowing she was close, “come on, you’re nearly there. Fuck, Elle, I love you, I love you-”

As if that was all she’d been waiting to hear, she came at once, pressing her face into his chest to muffle her cries. Her thighs clamped together, squeezing tight around his hand as though unwilling to let him go. 

Emmett watched her as she rode out her orgasm, his chest burning with love and something that felt strangely close to pride, whispering a steady stream of encouragement until finally she fell back against the bed, panting and sweaty and utterly beautiful. Another reflexive tremor shook her body as he pulled out of her and she laughed, bright and unselfconscious, “Wow. I really needed that.” 

He grinned and collapsed next to her, flexing his stiff wrist, “Glad I could help.” 

“Let me return the favour?” 

Her hand closed around his dick, giving him a couple of playful strokes, and he jolted, trying desperately not to thrust up into the circle of her fist and failing miserably. He heard her snigger and felt himself blush, “Right away? I don’t mind if you want to take a quick break.” 

“I don’t want a break,” Elle said, leaning over to watch his face and smiling at his complete inability to control his expression while she touched him, “I want this.” She pumped her hand pointedly, and Emmett heard himself make a strange sound that was half a laugh, half a moan. 

“Alright, let me up then.” 

Looking adorably smug, she let him roll over to reach the little cabinet on his side of the bed. Elle had run out of her pill about a week ago and hadn’t gotten around to picking up more yet, so he rummaged through the bottom drawer for a condom while she waited. 

She wasn’t patient. He hadn’t been looking for more than thirty seconds before she had pressed herself up against his back, planting kisses along his shoulder blades while simultaneously trailing one hand lazily over his hip. 

He tutted. “You’re insatiable.” 

She hummed in a pleased sort of way. Evidently she took that as a compliment. 

Luckily, he managed to find the little silvery packet he was looking for fairly easily – but he couldn’t locate the bottle of lube they usually used. 

He frowned, trying to remember whether he might have left it in the bathroom cabinet; but it was difficult to concentrate with Elle’s fingers first dipping teasingly into the sensitive hollow of his hip, raising goosebumps on his skin, then moving up and over his side to trace the curve of his ass. Pressing splayed fingers into his skin, she squeezed, then swatted him lightly, not enough to hurt but definitely enough to make his cock twitch with a fresh jolt of desire. It also nearly caused him to drop the condom. 

“Elle,” he said, exasperated and amused in equal measure as he craned his head around to look at her, “do you want me to have sex with you or not?” 

She flopped back onto the bed with a good-natured huff, holding her hands up in a gesture of surrender, “Okay, okay. I can wait.” 

Without the distraction of her lingering touches, he was able to find the lube fairly quickly – it had rolled to the back of the drawer, that was all. He could still sense her restlessness though and with his own impatience growing with every passing second, he made an effort to hurry through the process of putting on the condom and slicking himself up. All told, it had probably only been just under two hours since she sent him the first photo in his meeting, but it felt like he’d been teetering on the edge for much longer than that. 

Elle let out a dreamy sigh as he pressed two lube-covered fingers back inside her. His heart fluttered in his chest, and unable to resist, he pumped his fingers in and out of her twice, quickly. The sound she made could only really be described as a purr, and he thought stupidly that he would gladly listen to her make that noise forever. 

“How do you want me?” She asked when he reluctantly pulled his hand back, looking up at him through lazy, half-lidded eyes. 

He considered, then lay down next to her, placing his hand on her hip and pulling her towards him so they were opposite each other, face to face. 

“Like this,” he murmured, kissing her. Warmth flooded his chest as she kissed him back, and he took the opportunity just to hold her for a second and breathe in the sweet, floral scent of her perfume, with the familiar warmth of her body beneath it. 

Then, running his hand along the curve of Elle’s hip, he placed one hand under her thigh and lifted her leg so it was hooked over his waist. With her in position, he adjusted his own body, edging his hips closer, until he could take himself in hand and press forward between her legs. He almost closed his eyes at the feeling of his cock gliding easily through her wet folds but resisted – he wanted to watch her face as he entered her. He loved the curve of her mouth, how she always smiled when she felt him inside her. Even after six years of marriage, it wasn’t a sight he thought he’d ever get tired of. 

Once he was settled, he asked, as he always did, “You okay?” 

“Yeah.” She smiled and reached out to caress his face, letting her thumb drift gently over his bottom lip, “I know it’s dumb to say I miss you when we literally see each other every day…but I do.” 

“Woods, nothing you say is dumb.” Turning his head to kiss her palm, he began to thrust gently, not deliberately trying to go slowly, but not rushing either. For the time being it was enough just to enjoy the hushed, happy noises Elle was making and how good it felt to be inside her. 

“This is nice,” he mumbled. He knew it was a pretty inane statement to make, but he couldn’t quite summon up the brain power to be eloquent just then. 

Her hands were in his hair, teasing a satisfied rumble out of him as she dragged her fingernails deliciously over his scalp, “Yeah, it is.” He thrust forward again and she let out a little gasp, her thigh tensing under his hand as she rolled her hips to meet him. “Do you want to finish like this?” 

The question was a little too casual. He raised his head to look at her, “Only if you do. Do you?” 

“I don’t mind.” Her tone was diffident, but Emmett knew his wife. 

Gathering her close to him, he flipped them over so he was on top of her. 

Elle squealed in surprise, “Em!” 

He smirked at her and started to thrust again, harder and faster this time. He had a far greater range of motion in this position and he didn't hesitate to take advantage of it – to Elle’s delight, if the sudden flurry of moaning was anything to go by. Flushed with success, he slipped his hand down between their bodies and rubbed at her clit. At once, Elle’s head fell backwards against the bed, her lips parting in a sharp cry, her hips bucking upwards, and Emmett had to grab at the bedsheets to steady himself as her walls squeezed around him. He paused, panting and suddenly lightheaded. He wasn’t going to last very long in this new position. 

“Is this better?” He asked, trying to steady himself, “Is this what you want?” 

“Yes,” she gasped, tugging at his hips, urging him to fuck into her again, “yes, it’s better, it’s perfect. Please, Em.” 

“Hold on.” 

Before she could protest too much, he put his hand on her right calf and gave her a questioning look. Elle’s eyes lit up in understanding, and she nodded eagerly. 

Easing her leg up and over his arm, he positioned her so that her ankle was resting against his shoulder, then putting his hand back down on the bed, he leaned into her. Elle moved with him, letting him push her leg back until her bent knee was almost brushing her chest, allowing him to get even deeper inside of her. 

The feeling when he started to thrust again was incredible. Elle’s cries of pleasure were almost obscenely loud, and he’d never been happier that they didn’t live in an apartment anymore. He was barely pulling out between thrusts now, could hardly tell where he ended and Elle began. She was so warm, so inviting and he was so close, so close - too close - to losing himself to her entirely. 

Dazed, he turned his head to the side and pressed a kiss to her ankle, the closest bit of her that he could reach. 

“Oh my god,” Elle moaned, “Emmett, I love you so much…”

He stiffened, unexpectedly struck by the sound of his name in her mouth like a prayer, and in the next instant he toppled over the edge, the blood roaring in his ears, his whole body shuddering with the force of it, and Elle was wrangling her right leg free so she could pull him down into an open-mouthed kiss, swallowing whatever sounds he was making before he could hear them. Her hips kept moving, fucking him through his orgasm, and she only stopped when he finally collapsed onto her chest, limp-limbed and drowsy. 

Their room seemed very quiet without the sounds of her moans and their bodies moving together. Now there was just their slightly elevated breathing and the feeling of Elle’s hands stroking his back softly, and if he wasn’t careful he was going to just fall asleep on top of her. 

“Huh,” he said, surprised by how much effort it took just to string a basic sentence together, “I think I needed that too.” 

“See?” Elle said, gently smug as she ran her fingers lightly over his skin, “I only had your best interests in mind when I sent you that photo.” 

“Yes, your motives were entirely selfless,” he said dryly. 

“Exactly.” She kissed the top of his head, “Now get off me, please, I have to pee.” 

“You’re always so romantic right after sex,” he teased as he rolled off her, letting her hop up and run to the bathroom. While she was gone, he disposed of the used condom and was halfway through picking up his clothes when she re-emerged. He spotted her in the bedroom mirror as she opened the bathroom door, naked and lovely in the dim light. 

“I can be romantic,” she said, coming over and wrapping her arms around his neck. 

He set aside his shirt so he could hold her, “I know. You proposed to me, remember?” 

“Yeah.” She tilted her head on one side thoughtfully, “It’s our wedding anniversary soon.” 

He raised an eyebrow, “Yes, it is.” 

“Can I send you nudes while you’re at work for our anniversary?” 

He stared down at her, lost for words. 

Taking in his bemused expression, she pouted, “Your birthday?” 

“…I’ll think about it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Smut takes me forever to write for some reason, so I'm pretty proud I even managed to finish this. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
